The shy hero:Kalos
by NewAccountInBio
Summary: Calem, the new boy from Johto, moves to the Kalos region with his mother. He closes himself off from the other kids, but when the region's professor makes a request, he accepts. Along the way he meets new people, find new places, and discovers new pokemon. But not all are who they seem to be... ((Rated T for Violence))
1. Chapter 1, Professor Sicomo?

The Shy Hero: Kalos

Chapter one

Professor Sicomo?

 **Hey there guys! Sorry for not posting a lot, I've been attempting to get permission from some people to use them in a future fic, which I was planning on writing soon. I need their permission to put them in, and sense a few of them are big characters, I seriously need their permission. I guess I kind of forgot about typing this, so yeah... Hehe... Well, I'm hoping that this will continue on as a series eventually, maybe taking the five to a different region. Also on a side note, my soccer season started up, as well as school starting in a few weeks. I'm going to spend as much time as I can typing, building up on chapters, and type whenever I can during school. But I'm hoping by then I'll have a decent amount of chapters stocked up. So if any of you leave comments with recommendations that don't get used, or are used just later on, I apologize. Well that's enough junkabajumbo from me. Enjoy, Chapter one of "The Shy Hero: Kalos"!**

Calem took a sip of his coffee, relishing its taste. Just the right amount of sugar. These cafés in Aquacourde town knew how to make a good coffee. Hearing footsteps, he looked behind him, seeing two people right behind him. He looked back the way they came, seeing a table with two others. The four were a group of friends; two lived in Vanville along with him, one, the orange haired one, lived in Lumiose city. The, er, bigger one he had no clue. He just sort of appeared. The two in Vanville were two girls, almost opposites of each other. The four had been trying to get him to join their group. To tell the truth he would have been happy, having some friends. But he was too closed up, too shy.

The two behind him was Shauna, a girl that seemed to love pink, and adored anything cute. She had brown hair, and was hyper, loud, cherry, and downright persistent from what he could pick up, but had a good heart. She was wearing a pink cut-off shirt that had three black bows going down the front. She had her hair in two pigtails going down the sides of her head. She was wearing short jeans, which were frayed at the bottom

The other was the short orange haired one. He liked that one, he was quite, calm, and more logical than the rest. From what he heard, his name was Trevor. He was wearing a green t-shirt and had on khaki jeans.

The other two at the table was Tierno, the bigger one. Tierno was a bit on the loud side. He seemed to love dancing, and anything that had to do with dancing. Tierno had a black t-shirt with a Vanillite on, along with some orange shorts.

The last one was Serena Yelatair. Only reason he knew her last name was that she was his neighbor, so of course he knew her. She was calm, collected, but wouldn't pass up the chance to play a prank. She seemed like a lady half the time, then the other half she seemed like a prankster. She had on a Black top, along with a red skirt. She also had a hat on her head, along with a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Hello~!" Shauna gave him a wide smile, bouncing on her feet. As usual, he responded with a slight nod. "You seem lonely over here, why don't you come over here with us?"

"No thanks." His voice, even to him, came out as bland, emotionless. Shauna frowned, puffing up her cheeks. Before she could talk, Trevor interrupted.

"Uh... What s-she's trying to say was that you seem lonely. If you want, you could come over with us." Calem shook his head.

"I'm fine." Trevor nodded, accepting his answer before grabbing Shauna's arm and pulling her back to their table. The two seemed to tell the others wait happened, cause all four looked over at him a moment later. Ignoring the four, Calem finished his coffee, placing the cup down. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, wincing at it, before placing a tip down. The wallet was his last gift from his father. He quickly shoved his wallet back in his pocket and stood up. His wallet was blue, just like the rest of him.

Calem had a blue undershirt, but that didn't see much sunlight beneath his jacket. His jacket was the same shade of blue with white stripes running down his arms and front. He had dark blue jeans, with black boots hiding the bottoms of them. His black hair was hidden underneath a red hat. His black hair was long in the back, falling down onto his neck. Resting on the top of his hat was a pair of black sunglasses. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his neck. The bag was the same shade of blue as his jacket. His eyes, as he was told, were stormy blue.

Calem turned away from the table, straightening his jacket as he walked. He walked by the group of four on his way out of the outside dining area. As he walked he noticed Serena watching him out of the corner of her eye. He nodded at the group as he walked by. He turned north and walked towards the north exit. That exit had a short route that lead to his quaint little new home, Vanville town.

About two months ago he had moved to Vanville town along with his mother. His mother had been told that there were a lot of Rhyhorn races in Kalos, so in a matter of an hour, she had tickets to Kalos, along with a moving van ready to go. He barely had time to say goodbye to his friends in NewBark town. Before Vanville, they had lived in NewBark town, Johto. His mother was the world famous Rhyhorn racer Grace Xavier. Speaking of his parents, no one knew what had happened to his father, Brian Xavier. He went on a business trip to the Kanto region. Went missing during the trip. A lot of ideas popped up of what happened, but the one he believed the most was that the famed Team Rocket snagged him. His father was a well-known scientist, and along with him missing, a lot of other scientists were taken by Team Rocket around the same time, so it made sense. That was a year ago. His... accident was only a month before they moved.

Calem stepped out of Aquacourde town, continuing his walk onto route one. The route was really short; he could already see Vanville off in the distance. He picked up his pace, determined to get ahead of his past, not wanting to remember it.

"Hey Calem, wait up!" Calem sighed, but stopped anyway. He turned slightly to look behind him. Behind him was the whole group. Shauna waved, smiling. Obviously it was her who shouted. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and turned completely, waiting for them. Once they reached him he got a series of hellos from the group.

"Hey, what is it? I need to get home soon." Three of the four looked at Serena. She gave him a slight smile.

"Something big is going to happen tomorrow. The five of us have been chosen by the esteemed professor Sycamore. None of us knows what it's about, Trevor and Tierno are going to tell us tomorrow. Hope you can make it." Calem looked at all of them. Trevor had a worried expression on his face. Tierno looked like he didn't even care. Serena seemed hopeful, but only slightly. Shauna however, had a pouty face on.

"Pleeeassseee?" Calem sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe." Knowing that was probably all that they were going to get out of him, they backed off. Serena tilted her head slightly sand smiled again.

"Well then see you tomorrow neighbor." She stuck her hand out to him. Calem hesitated before slowly shaking her hand. Calem nodded at the four before turning away and started walking again. He heard Serena speak behind him. "See you guys. He isn't a complete robot."

Calem ignored what she said, not caring. So what if they though he was a robot? He soon reached the entrance to Vanville town. He walked down the street to the left of the entrance, nodding to Serena's mother as he walked by their house and walked up to his house. Calem kneeled down to a Rhyhorn in his front yard, rubbing it's head. "Hey they Rider." Rider snored in reply, going back to his nap. Calem gave a slight smile and walked into his house.

"Cal, that you?" Calem sighed, he hated that nickname.

"Yes mom, it's me." A woman, more specifically his mother, walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing a dark grey t-shirt along with a skirt that was puffy around her waist.

"So, how was your walk?" Calem shrugged before taking his shoes off and leaving them by the front door. His mom hated when mud got on her carpet.

"Same as always." Calem was quite for a moment. "So, something came up today. That group of kids said that someone named professor Sicomo or something. He had a request for the five of us. I'm supposed to meet with the others about it tomorrow." Calem's mother smiled.

"That sounds great! You should go." Calem looked down at his feet.

"Maybe." He walked to the stairs and went upstairs. HE opened a door with a blue star on it and went in.

His room wasn't anything special, at least not to him. Up against the back wall was a blue bed, on it was an Eevee plush doll, don't judge, he still slept with stuffed animals. Beside his bed was a small desk with a simple little desk lamp. In the corner, however, was his acoustic guitar. Not many new, but he loved to play his guitar. He's taken countless lessons, and what his teachers have told him, became somewhat of a master at it. Back in Johto, he had weekly concerts where his friends and family, sometimes neighbors would come. He played at half-time shows for school sports. It wasn't like he aimed to go pro or to be musician, he was just good at it, and liked it.

A bookshelf was next to it. He actually had two, one near his guitar, and the other on the opposite side of the room. The first was full of his music he made or practiced. The second was full of actual books. He had a round window on the side with the bookshelf. The window jutted out of the house, so he would sometimes sit there and play. He often played songs he finds online, like YouTube made songs. Eh, he was going tomorrow anyway. He always got there before the others so maybe he'll bring his guitar. Play one of his favorites.

Above his bed was a wall mounted clock. 7:30. Eh, might as well turn in early. HE changed int his pajama's, a pair of striped blue and white shirt and pants. He crawled underneath his blue cover, the Eevee plush next to him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

A crash...sirens were everywhere...He was on his back, being moved. Voices were everywhere but... Where... where was Jenny? Where was his sister? A face appeared over his, a man in white. He smiled down at him. He said something, but he couldn't hear. "Je...nny..." He closed his eyes, saying that one word draining All his energy. AS he went under, he managed to hear one thing.

"Sorry kid, she's gone. But you'll be fine. You lucky, poor poor kid."

 **... SOooooooooo... That was fun! Pokemon XY is my all-time favorite game, screw ORAS! Just kidding. ORAS is cool, but I still prefer XY. SO what do you all think of this story. And yes, I am going to have Calem perform later. I have a song I think. It's by the you tuber NATEWANTSTOBATTLE. Won't say what song yet though. Well, I hope you all enjoyed episode one of** _ **THE SHY HERO:KALOS**_ **And this series will be a long one, I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2, Guitar and Frubbles!

The Shy Hero:Kalos!

Chapter 2

Guitars and Frubbles!

 **Hello everybody! You know who here with another chapter of The Shy Hero:Kalos! Like I said the last chapter, soccer and school are starting up. SO that means less chapters coming out.** **I'm going to try typing whenever I can, but ma few of my classes are a year above where I should be so I'm going to be struggling. I'll also try to type in school, like anytime I have to go to the library I'll type on my flash drive or something, I don't know. Well I hope you all enjoy!-DatEevee1178**

Calem tied on the knot, standing up after he was done tying his shoes. He made sure he got up bright an early today before heading to the café. He was in the same outfit he was in the previous day, he liked that outfit. He headed towards his door, but paused as he walked by his guitar. He was always there before the others after all. And it's been a while sense he played... Maybe it's time to see if he could still play. He picked up the guitar case and slung it over his back along with his bag, before walking out his door and downstairs.

The 'others' that he was talking about were the group of 4 friends that sat in the same café was him. Serena, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. The group had been trying to get Calem to hang out with them, but failed. Yesterday he was informed that the five of them had been chosen by a professor in the region. No one knew what for, Trevor and Tierno would have the details by today, and would inform the rest.

Calem walked down the stairs, heading towards the front door. His mother was still asleep, not many people liked to get up at six thirty after all. He grabbed a banana off the counter and slowly opened the door. He quietly shut it behind him. His mother knew he went out every morning, but he would rather not wake her up on accident. He walked by Rider, who was currently snoring, and walked towards the exit. It only took about a minute to reach the gate out of Vanville town. He walked out and stepped onto the road, not pausing as he walked down it.

Calem heard a chirp and looked up. Above him was a Fletchling sitting on a branch, looking down at him. The two watched each other for a moment before the Fletchling fluttered it wings and flew off. Calem kept on walking; he could see the entrance to Aquacourde up ahead. His guitar hit his back as he kicked a rock, annoying him. He walked past the archway, into Aquacourde. He sat at his usual table, waiting. He had about half an hour before the others got here. He ordered a cup of coffee, like usual, and it got to him quickly, as usual. Calem took a look around. There were only a few people up and around, and most of them were waiters or waitresses waiting for the morning rush. Calem sighed and pulled his guitar out of its case. HE slung the strap over his neck and the case under the table. Tied to the front of the guitar was a pick. He pulled it out and looked at it. One side was light blue, the other dark blue. He sighed and looked down at the guitar.

It was a basic acoustic guitar, light brown. To most people it would be nothing special. He strummed a few notes, messing around, changing the pitch. Once he got it to where he wanted it, he started to play. It wasn't his song, he found it on youtube a while ago, and fell in love with it. HE memorized it and learned how to play it.

 **((This is not my song! All rights to this song belong to the youtuber MandoPony. The song is called Noticed. GO look at the live performance of this on his channel to understand how the acoustic version sounds.))**

After a minute, he started to sing guilty along with it.

" _All I wanted was to be on the stage._

 _But I'm living my dreams from inside of a cage._

 _Don't look away! Don't turn your back don't you dare disengage._

 _Joints are rusty; tanks are empty, now I'm running on rage._

 _All alone on pirate cove it drove me half insane._

 _Even if you'll never hear I'll sing a cheer._

 _To ignore the pain._

 _But I just want, to be noticed!_

 _I only crave your gaze!_

 _But when you look away,_

 _From my display,_

 _It sends me in a craaaazze._

 _Cause I just want, you to notice!_

 _I just want everyone to know._

 _But now my heart is dark,_

 _My bite is worse than my bark._

 _I just want to put on a shoooow!_

 _I just want, to be noticed._

 _I just want, to be noticed._

 _I just want, to be noticed._

 _I just want to put on a show."_

He took a breath and started the second verse.

" _All I wanted was to play in the band,_

 _Even if it was challenging with a hook for a hand._

 _You never listened, never bothered, never looked my way._

 _It's only fair for me to visit you and make you pay._

 _All alone on Pirate cove._

 _It broke my heart in two._

 _You never came to see me,_

 _So now I'm coming,_

 _To see you._

 _But I just want, to be noticed!_

 _I only crave your gaze._

 _But when you look away,_

 _From my display,_

 _It sends me in a craaazze._

 _And I just want, you to notice._

 _I just want everyone to know._

 _But now my heart is dark,_

 _My bite worse than my bark._

 _I just want to put on a shoooww._

 _I just want, to be noticed_

 _I just want, to be noticed._

 _I just want, to be noticed._

 _I just want, to put on a show._

 _I just want, to be noticed._

 _I just want, to be noticed._

 _I just want, to be noticed._

 _I just want, to put on a show."_

 _Calem closed his eye's and took a deep breath._

"Not bad _mon ami_." Multiple people started clapping behind him as he looked back. The group was behind him. It was obviously Serena that spoke, as she had a smirk on her face. They apparently got here when he wasn't paying attention. Calem shrugged and slid the guitar off his neck. He tied the pick back onto it. He pulled the case out from underneath the table and put his guitar back in it.

"Go ahead. Sit down." Serena, Shauna, and Trevor all sat, but, Tierno... was dancing... Tierno spun around and posed, pointed at the sky.

"That's what I call a dance worthy song!" Tierno gave a wide smile at Calem and sat down. Calem chuckled slightly. Serena looked over at him.

"Where'd you learn to play?" Calem was smiling slightly, but suddenly his face fell.

"...My dad." His face went blank again. And leaned the guitar against the table. Tierno blinked and glanced at Trevor. Shauna frowned.

"Hellooo? You okay?" Serena patted her shoulder and shook her head at her. Shauna frowned. "But-"She suddenly jumped and glared at Serena. She brought her foot up to her lap and rubbed it, muttering. "Fine then."

Tierno and Trevor shared a glance before Tierno cleared his throat. He brought up a canister and cleared his throat. Everyone looked over at him. Seeing the canister, Shauna slammed her hands on the table and bounced on her seat.

"Oh! Are those our first pokemon?" Tierno smiled and nodded, placing the canister on the table.

"Yep, Trevs and I already got our first pokemon, so here are yours." He pressed a button on the side. A hiss sounded as the capsule opened. Smoke came out of the canister. Inside of the canister was three pokeballs. Calem's eyes locked onto the one on the right. Above it was a water drop. Tierno picked up the three and tossed them into the air. The three opened in the air, releasing a white light. Out of the white light, appeared three figures.

The first was a frog like creature. It stood on four legs, It's body was colored light blue and white. Around it's neck was some whitebubble like things. It's eyes were yellow, and it had a mischievous look.

The next was a small fox. It shook it's head and smiled. It stood on four paws, It's fur was a light yellow, around it's snout was a white ring of fur. It had a bushy tail, the tip orange. It's eye color was a light orange.

The last one was a spiny like pokemon. It stood on two legs. The front of it was colored a light brown. It's arms were dark brown, along with triangles on it's face. It's shell and spine was a light green. The tip of it's tail was red.

Calem's eyed each of them, but his gaze rested on the frog pokemon. Tierno started. "That's Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin." He pointed at each respectfully. "The three of y-"He was interrupted by a screeching Shauna.

"They soooo cute!" Calem winced, while the others just sighed. "I want this one!" Shauna snatched up Fennekin and cuddled it against her chest. Tierno frowned.

"Shauna I thought we all agreed yesterday that Calem got to pick first." Calem reached out and petted Froakie.

"It's fine. I already know my choice." Froakie nodded and hopped up onto his shoulder. Serena smiled and picked up Chespin.

"Good thing I wanted Chespin." Chespin sat on her lap and smiled. Tierno nodded and pulled five things out of his bag. He put one in front of everyone. Each was red with black designs. In the middle was a weird blue light.

"Here are your pokedexs. They... er..." He looked at Trevor.

"The pokedexs are a device designed to help us learn more about pokemon. You scan a pokemon with it and it automatically records the Pokémon's data. It can tell you the pokemon's moves, gender, favorite flavor, and more if you scan one of your pokemon." Ignoring them, Calem picked up his pokedex and pointed it at Froakie. The middle glowing part got bigger and the pokedexs got taller. On the screen, an image of Froakie appeared, along with a bunch of data. A electronic voice came out of the pokedexs.

"Froakie, the Bubble Frog pokemon, It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked." Calem nodded and read the rest of the data, intently reading all of it. The others looked at him in surprise. Trevor's eyes were wide.

"You know how to use a pokedex?!" Calem shrugged and nodded.

"It's like the one in Johto, just looks different." He looked over at Froakie, who was currently residing on his shoulder. "So a male, huh... Well, nice to meet you Frubble." Froakie gave him a smile and nodded. Serena gave him a weird look.

"Frubble?"

"Yeah, his nickname. After all we're together for this." He then gestured towards Chespin and Fennekin. "May I?" Serena nods and Shauna giggles a yes. He points the pokedexs at Fennekin, then Chespin. The automated voice gave them the entree.

"Fennekin, The fox pokemon, eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. Chespin, the Spiny Nut pokemon, the quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock." Calem sits back as the other all talk, reading Fennekin and Chespin's data. Once he was done, he slipped the pokedex into his pocket and looked at Trevor, who was talking.

"So the professor has chosen the five of us to go explore the Kalos region and complete the pokedex." He pulled out three envelops and gave one to Serena, Shauna, and Calem. "These are for your parents, so they know what's going on. You need your parents approval before you go off." Calem grabbed the letter and put it in his Jacket pocket.

"Okay, I'll be going. I need to pack and show my mom the letter." He got a chorus of byes as he stood up and walked away. Before he got more than ten feet, Shauna halted him.

"Hey Calem, wait!" He turned around and looked at Shauna, he had a glint in her eye. "I challenge you to a battle!" Calem looked at her, then looked at Frubble.

"You okay with this?" Frubble hoped off his shoulder and stood in front of him.

"Frooooakie!" Calem smirked and widened his stance.

"Okay then Shauna, you're on." Shauna cheered as Fennekin hopped out of her arms. Serena, Trevor and Tierno walked up behind Shauna. Serena smirked.

"This should be interesting." The three stood to the side of the pokemon. Tierno stepped up and cleared his throat.

"I'll be the judge of this battle! May the battle between Calem and Frubble, versus Shauna and Fennekin, begin!" Shauna wasted no time in attacking.

"Fennie, use tackle!" The newly dubbed 'Fennie' dashed towards Froakie.

"Frubble use your Frubbles!" The bubbles at Frubble's neck began to bubble and expand. Fennie slammed into the white bubbles and bounced off harmlessly. Shauna began saying the next attack.

"Fennie use-"

"Frubble use water gun!" A jet of water blasted out of the white bubbles and soaked Fennie, making him stumble backwards. "Now throw your Frubbles!" The white Frubbles shrunk so you could see Frubble again. He grabbed a handful of his Frubbles and launched them at Fennie, hitting his feet. Fennie tried to back up, only to find his feet stuck to the ground. Shauna looked on in surprise.

"What happened!" Calem pulled out his pokedex.

"Frubble can use his frubbles to deflect enemy attacks. Also, he can use them to stick to enemy pokemon. Frubble, water gun!" Shauna panicked.

"Ember!" The two attacks dissipated when they hit each other.

"Tackle Frubble!"

"Ember again!"

A stream of fire balls went flying towards Frubble. They hit and kicked up smoke. Shauna cheered but stopped when she saw Frubble flying out of the smoke and slamming into Fennie.

"What?" Calem sighed.

"Fire isn't very effective against water. Frubble, grab Fennie's ears!" Frubble hopped onto Fennie's back and grabbed onto his ears. "Now use water gun on the ears!" Frubble launched a stream of water at Fennie's ears. Causing him to be slammed into the ground and kicking up dust. Frubble jumped into the air, and landed in front of Calem, breathing heavily. The dust slowly dissipated, leaving behind a knocked out Fennie.

"Fennie!' Shauna ran over to Fennie and picked him up." Tierno raised his hand to Calem.

"Fennie is unable to battle, meaning the victor is Frubble and Calem." Calem walked past Frubble, who jumped onto his shoulder. An Oran berry tree hung above them, and he plucked a berry from a low branch. He knelt by Shauna, who was sitting on the ground next to Fennie. He handed her the berry.

"Here, this'll make him feel better." Shauna blinked at Calem then smiled.

"Thanks!" Calem nodded and stood up. He picked another Oran berry and handed it Frubble. "Good job buddy." Frubble nodded intent on the berry. "Bye guys." He turned and walked off like he was before. He was already planning on what to pack, after all, he knew his mom, and she would love the idea.

 **That was a fun chapter! I've been real busy this week, so sorry for the delayed post. So direct message me what starter pokemon from Kanto Calem should pick! I'm planning on that happening soon, not too soon, but soon. I'll pick the one with the most votes, or the best reasoning. And I'm doing this one a poll, because I don't know how. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye! –DatEevee1178**


	3. Chapter 3, A Paralyzing Victory

The Shy Hero:Kalos

Chapter 3

A Paralyzing victory.

 **Annnnndd here it is! Chapter three. And looking at all my classes, I can already tell it'll be hard to get these up. On the field from about 9 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon on Saturdays, plus after school Tuesdays and Thursdays I have a game one day and I ref the other. Plus school... ugh! I'll try to get these up whenever I can though. And thanks to PrimalWinchester21 and GioRocket for the reviews! Well, hope you all enjoy!**

A pencil scratched off on the paper, flashlight. The boy holding the pencil and paper nodded and put them on his desk. The boy was none other than Calem. Calem picked up his backpack, finished packing, and slid his arms through the straps. "That should be it, you ready Frubble?" A Froakie jumped off the desk, hopping onto Calem's shoulder.

"Froooooo."

It was easy convince his mother to let him go on the journey. She thought it would be good for him to go out and explore the world. She also seemed delighted that he had actually hung out with the other kids. Calem, not thinking about it, slipped his guitar case over his shoulder along with his bag. From what Calem had picked up, Serena and Shauna had left a little bit ago, not too long ago, but they still got the lead on them.

A beeping sound interrupted his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his holocaster. At a glance it didn't look like anything special, just a metal disk with a blue spot on the middle along with a green and red button on the front. But looks could be deceiving. The holocaster was basically a phone that showed a 3D image of the person you were talking to. He pressed the green 'answer' button on the side, allowing the call to go through.

A blue version of Serena popped up. She gave him a quick smile. "Hey, Shauna and I are going to be at route two. Meet us there!" Calem shrugged and nodded.

"Okay." A voice came through on Serena's end.

"Serena come oooonnn!" Serena looked away from the holocaster.

"Coming Shauna!" Serena disappeared as the call ended. Calem slid the small disk back into his pocket.

"Let's get going Frubble"

"Kie!" Frubble nodded. Calem walked downstairs, already used to Froakie's weight sitting on his shoulder. He walked towards the front door.

"Calem! Hold on!' Calem turned to see his mother standing behind him. She looked him up and down before smiling and shaking her head. "My little boy's all grown up. You know where you're going first?" Calem nodded.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Serena and Shauna at Route two. Then from there through Santalune forest to Santalune city." She nodded then looked at Froakie.

"Froakie, I'm counting on you to make sure Calem here doesn't get into any trouble. Frubble nodded and smiled.

"Froo."

Calem nodded. "I need to get going." Calem opened the door and walked out, as he was closing it, he heard one last thing from his mother.

"Have fun!" Calem ignored her. He closed the door behind him and walked away from his house, as he walked by Rider, he bellowed at him. Calem rubbed his head before walking off again. He turned down the road, following the same road he's been walking for the past few weeks, but this time, it'll take him somewhere other than a Café.

Calem walked past the gate, maybe the last time for a while. He looked at the blue pokemon on his shoulder. "Hey Frubble?" Frubble looked at him and tilted his head.

"Froooo?" Calem reached over with his left arm and scratched his head.

"Do you prefer natural food, pokemon food, or human food?" Frubble blinked and gave him a weird look. "Which do you like more? I'm not going to force you to eat something to don't like." Frubble gave a wide smile and looked around. He pointed at a big red apple hanging from a tree branch. "You prefer fruit and berries then. Got it."

Calem reached up and plucked the apple from the tree branch, before handing it to Frubble. "Here." Froakie took it and cheered before taking a big bite out of it.

Calem turned back to the road as he stepped into Aquacourde city. For the first time sense he moved to Kalos, he completely by passed the café where he got his coffee. Calem walked to the other side of the small city, scrolling through his pokedex. Almost all the entries were blanked out, except for three. Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin. He slid the pokedex back into his pocket. It didn't take him long to reach the other end of the city. He stepped past the gate and sighed.

"Whelp, here we go." The blue frog on his shoulder nodded.

"Frooo." Calem took a look around, his eyes setting eyes on route two for the first time. Along the side was a line of trees. In front of him were a few patches of tall grass. Calem did his research, and knew as soon as he stepped into that, he became a target for any wild pokemon. Apparently, Arceus set up a boundary that pokemon cant attack humans unless they're in the tall grass. No one understood why, but if it meant not being attacked, then everyone went along with it.

"Calem!" Said person looked down the road to see two people down the road. Specifically, Serena and Shauna. The latter was waving at him. Calem calmly walked over to them.

"Hello." Shauna gave him a big smile and jumped up and down.

"HiHiHiHi! Calem guess what!?" Before he could respond, she told him. "Serena is going to show us how to catch pokemon!" Calem shook his head and shrugged, causing Frubbles to grab onto him in order not to fall off.

"Wow you're energetic." Shauna laughed and spun around. He noticed Serena giving him an odd look.

"Hey Calem, why is Frubbles on your shoulder?" Calem looked at the blue frog before shrugging again. Said blue frog hopped off of Calem's shoulder and onto his head.

"It just doesn't seem right to confide him to a small ball. We're partners now, so why lock him up?" Frubbles demonstrated his point by dancing on Calem's head, causing the latter to frown.

"Really dude?" Frubbles snickered before hopping back onto his right shoulder. Serena nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, makes sense." Shauna made a whiny sound and stamped her foot on the ground.

"Serenaaa!" Serena sighed before laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Okay okay Shauna." Serena turned back to Shauna, and started talking her through the capture process. Calem already knew how, he went to a trainer's school when he was younger. Calem nodded and walked past them, continuing on his way. For some reason, no pokemon attacked when the two walked through the tall grass. Huh. Calem kept on walking, but a huge gust of air hit him, throwing his hat into the air. Calem looked up, watching his hat as it fell. But what caught his attention was something flying out of a cloud. It was two far away to make out... But it looked like a flying type... covered in flames. Calem whipped out his pokedex and pointed it up, but the pokemon was gone. Calem slowly slipped the pokedex back into his pocket.

"You see that to Frubbles?" Frubbles nodded slowly, starring up at the sky.

"Kie..." Calem watched the sky for a few more seconds before shaking his head and looking around for his hat. Dang it... Where'd it go...

"Is this yours?" Calem turned to the left, seeing a boy about his age holding his hat and sunglasses. Calem nodded and took them.

"Yeah, thanks." The boy nodded and put out his hand.

"The name's Joey." Calem shook his hand and nodded.

"Calem." Joey gestured to Frubbles.

"So I see you're a trainer. Care for a battle?" Calem looked at Frubbles, who nodded.

"Sure." Calem turned and walked a distance away from Joey. Joey plucked a pokeball from his belt.

"Full teams good or a 1v1?" Calem thought about it before smirking.

"Full." Joey nodded and tossed his pokeball.

"Go, Zigzazoon!" A small brown pokemon appeared. Its fur a pattern of dark and light brown. It had a bushy tail, and a black line around its eyes. Calem whipped out the pokedex and pointed at the Zigzazoon. It opened, and an image of a Zigzazoon appeared on the top screen.

"Zigzazoon, the Tiny Raccoon pokemon. It walks in zigzag fashion. It's good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground." Calem slid the pokedex away before nodding at Frubbles. Frubbles hopped off of his shoulder and landed in front of him. Not waiting, Calem gave the first attack.

"Water gun! Aim for the feet." A blast of water jetted towards the Zigzazoon. It hopped out of the way, the water hitting the dirt. The spot where the water gun hit became muddy. Calem took a look around. They were standing on a battle field of dirt. Hm...

"Tackle!" The Zigzazoon ran at Frubbles, running side to side as it went.

"Jump and water pulse." Frubble jumped as the Zigzazoon ran by him. Frubbles pulled his hands together and back, and a sphere of water formed between his hands. He launched towards the Zigzazoon. The Zigzazoon used its zigzag running to its advantage, and managed to dodge most of the attack. The rest hit the dirt. "Again!" Another water pulse was launched, and again missing. "Once more." And another. Joey smirked.

"Tackle!" The Zigzazoon ran forward but suddenly fell forward. Calem smirked as Joey's eyes widened. "Zigzazoon? What's wrong?" The Zigzazoon tried to pull it's self-up, but kept on falling back into the mud.

"The ground." Joey looked at, confused. "It's dirt. And what happens when it gets soaked? Mud. Sticky, icky mud." After a moment, it dawned on Joey and his eyes widened.

"Zigzazoon, get out of there!" Calem nodded at Frubbles, who readied another water pulse.

"Too late." The orb of water smacked into Zigzazoon, sending it back to its trainer, knocked out. Joey shook his head and returned his Zigzazoon. He plucked another pokeball off his belt and tossed it.

"Go, Scatterbug!" A little black worm-like pokemon appeared out of the light. Around it's neck was a white collar sort of thing. Three antenna popped out of it's head. Again, Calem whipped out the pokedex.

"Scatterbug, the Scatter dust pokemon. When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact."

Joey waved his arm like a windmill before pointing at Frubbles. "Use stun spore!" Scatterbug shook it's body, sending a cloud of yellow dust at Frubble.

"Right!" Frubble dived the right, evading the stun spore. HE turned back to the Scatterbug, only to receive a tackle to the face. Frubble stumbled backwards leaving him open. Scatterbug launched another stun spore at Frubble, who just managed to jump out of the way.

"Tackle!" Frubble dived the side, avoiding another stun spore, before rolling back onto his feet and rushing the Scatterbug.

"Stun spore Scatterbug!"

"Jump above it!" Frubble jumped above Scatterbug, who looked up and hit Froakie full on with the Stun spore. Frubble tumbled to the side. Joey had a look of triumph, before seeing the rest of the attack fall onto Scatterbug.

"Wh-what?" Scatterbug stiffened up as the stun spore took affect. Calem glanced at Frubble, seeing the same thing.

"Hurry! Water pulse!" Frubble launched one last water pulse at the Scatterbug. It started to move, but froze when some electricity sparked across it's body. Scatterbug was sent flying back to Joey, the water pulse hit it's mark. Joey stared at Scatterbug for a moment before sighing and pulling out a pokeball.

"Return. Nice try." As Joey returned his fallen bug pokemon, Calem walked over to Frubble. He knelt down and nodded at him.

"Good job." Frubble nodded before falling over.

"Frooooo." Calem shook his head and returned his blue frog. He stood up and clipped Frubbles pokeball back onto his belt. He turned, hearing footsteps behind him. Joey walked up behind him, smiling.

'Cool! That was a fun battle!" Joey had a big smile on his face. He pulled his backpack off and dug around for a sec before pulling out a small wad of bills. "Here, by regulation, sense you won the battle, I owe you prize money." Calem nodded, taking the bills and putting them in his back pocket, he'll put them in the wallet later.

"Thanks." Calem reached his hand out. Met by Joey's, the two shook hands. Joey smiled.

"I gotta go. I need to get these two to a pokemon center, see ya." Calem nodded. After Joey left, Calem released Frubble again, before pulling backpack off and setting it on the ground. He sat by it before opening it and looking through it. He pulled out a small purple spray bottle.

"Here Frubble, this'll help." Calem sprayed the potion onto Frubble, who clenched his teeth. "Stings that much?" Frubble gave a subtle nod. Calem pulled another bottle out of his backpack, this one yellow.

"This'll deal with the paralysis problem." He sprayed it onto Frubble as well. "Better?" Frubble shook himself before looking up at Calem and nodding.

"Froakie, ki!" He hopped onto Calem's right shoulder, his usual resting place, as the two set off down the path again.

Only a few minutes later, the path ended into a forest. Calem nodded and pulled out his map. "Santalune forest, okay then. Glad we got plenty of antidotes and paralyze heals." Calem stepped into the forest. The air around him instantly came alive with the sound of pokemon. Wings buzzing, something running through grass, pokemon calls as they call out to each other... Reminds him of Ilex.

Calem stopped that thought right there, locked it up, and shoved it away. Dealing on the past won't do a thing.  
"Calem!" It was fairly simple to tell who that voice belonged to. Shauna came running up behind him. "Hi! You don't mind if I travel with you through the forest, do you?" Before Calem could answer she quickly went on. "After all, it would be bad to get lost out here alone." Calem sighed before shrugging.

"Fine." Shauna squealed and jumped around.

'"Yaaaaay!" Calem watched her before looking over at Frubble.

"This is going to be a loooong day."

"Fro fro kie."

 **Like I said above, It's hard for me to get these out. And this one took a looong time to make, so sorry about that. School's kept me on my toes, plus soccer, and a few other things. Hopefully, the other chapters won't have this long of a wait, so yeah. Hope you all enjoyed!-DatEevee1178**


End file.
